


Early Mornings

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This was entirely self indulgent, i hope you you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little fic on some of your interactions with the other agents in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place about a month after CMWH, a little bit before you become an agent

You were sitting in the common room with Lena, trying out a new brand of tea she had gotten. The room was empty other than the two of you, and the rest of the base was also quiet, as it was pretty early in the morning. You had made the habit of occasionally getting up at the crack of dawn and wandering around base to see who else was awake and willing to tolerate your presence, thanks to the trouble you sometimes have sleeping. 

You smiled to yourself, thinking of the things that had happened in those early mornings, moments where time froze and the world was silent. You would stop by the gym first just to see who was there. Depending on the day, you'd find either Pharah, Soldier:76, Reinhardt, or Zarya. Sometimes you'd stick around for friendly conversation; once Zarya had convinced you to let her bench you. It was interesting, to say the least. 

After that, you head to laboratory wing, taking a quick detour to Hana and Lúcio's rooms to remind them to take a break from whatever they're doing and catch a few hours of sleep. There were three laboratories in the lab wing, one for Mei, Winston, and Torbjörn.

Torbjörn would get a quick 'good morning' if he didn't seem too busy. You knew better than to except much of an answer. While he didn't have anything against you specifically, he wasn't a morning person and the two of you weren't close enough that he would do anything more than brush you off. From there you would visit either Mei or Winston, and ask them about whatever project they were currently working on. 

They were always more than happy to explain, often accidently letting themselves ramble to you as they worked. You never minded, sitting yourself down and just listening for a couple hours. You've ended up learning quite a few things this way. If neither Winston nor Mei was awake, you'd plop down in Winston's chair and chat with Athena instead for a while, talking about whatever came to mind.

When you inevitably got restless you would say goodbye to whoever you were talking with to go for a walk outside, first stopping by the medical ward with a cup of coffee and a gentle reminder to Angela that she'll need to sleep one of these days. She'd gratefully accept the drink and answer with the same, tired 'just a little longer'. You would shake your head fondly and head out.

Once you got outside you'd close your eyes and breathe the fresh air, letting your feet lead you down a familiar path. You'd go to the training area. Hanzo was always there, without fail. You'd wave to him and get a nod in return before he turned back to his practice. You remember one time when you had been especially sleep-deprived and had decided to skip outside in your fuzzy pajamas while humming to yourself. Hanzo had done a double take when he had seen you. You had only smiled brightly, giggling as you waved. You were fairly certain he had kept staring even as you skipped away.

Next, you would walk around the edge of the grounds, listening to the quiet all around. Occasionally you'd hear the beeping and chirping of Bastion and Ganymede. You would follow the sound to where the two were and play with them for a while before continuing on your walk.

Eventually you'd get halfway around the grounds, evidenced by the sight of Zenyatta and Genji meditating on the cliffs just behind the base. If you were feeling up to it, you joined them and spent the rest of your morning in tranquil harmony. Otherwise, you gave them a gentle greeting and went on your way. 

At some point you'd go back inside base, heading to the common room to spend the remaining hour or so until wake-up call reading a book or something to that effect. Today you feel as if you had forgotten something, but bumping into Lena had distracted you from remembering what. Speaking of which, as you came back to reality you noticed Lena was giving you an odd look.

You tilted your head in silent question, and she chuckled. "Spaced out on me there, luv. You alright?" 

You gave a small smile and nodded. "Just feel like I'm forgetting something." 

Lena knew about your morning routine, and hummed thoughtfully. "It's a bit early for you to be waiting here, ain't it? Have you gone to check on Jesse yet?"

Your eyes widened as you shook your head. The last part of your walk had always been to climb onto the roof where Jesse spent many a night and make sure he made it back to his room before wake-up call. It had slipped your mind today for whatever reason, and you thanked Lena for the reminder as you got up to leave.

"Happy to help, luv!" She called out as you left.

You found Jesse passed out on the roof, a half-empty bottle of alcohol beside him. You sighed to yourself, gently shaking him awake and somehow managing to maneuver him back to his room. Where he promptly fell asleep on his bed. You roll your eyes at him, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face. If your fingers lingered just a little longer than they needed to, well, no one was there to see. You whispered a soft goodnight and went out into the hall, closing the door behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will now be weekly, on Fridays! Have a lovely weekend


End file.
